Return to the Woods
by PICKET-FENCES-CLOSER
Summary: Max's true nature comes to light when her Whittaker past is revealed and not everyone will escape unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Into the Woods…A quick six chapter sequel.**

* * *

 **Littleton Home – Oregon**

"There is my lovely wife."

Max smiled, leaning back in his arms as he wound them around her. "Hmm, I missed you."

John gave her a long squeeze and kissed her cheek. "It's quiet…where are they?"

"Ssh, if we say their names they'll appear," Max teased, turning to look at him. Almost nine years, she mused, married to this man. I made my choice to commit to being Maxine Littleton, raising my children in this world, defying my father's expectations. Cana Whittaker is dead…this is my pack. John, Kara, Gracie, Noah and Anna. God, they're 16, 10, 7 and 5…I did what I did for them…the pack will never have my children or me. They did do a nice job on Kimberly thought and punishing Kenny for being with her. Smiling up at John, she kissed him for a long moment. "Anna and Noah are in bed. Kara and Gracie are doing homework."

"And you?" he smiled, tilting her face up to his. "How are you, Detective Littleton?"

Three years of being a stay at home mom, Max mused, before heading back to work. John supporting me all the way, telling me he knows me, that I can be a wife, mother and cop all in one. We make it work, the six of us, it's the perfect life here. Maxine Littleton is a role I became…I deserve to be her. "Nothing major. I clocked out at four, took Anna and Noah to swim lessons, Gracie to gymnastics and picked Kara up from soccer. There aren't enough hours in the day."

"My case is wrapping up. I'll be around more."

She held his gaze, loving his attentions and gentle kisses. "I don't hold that against you. I love you."

God, John thought, what she does to me. How did we get to this point…almost 10 years of marriage, four kids, I'm glad she went back to work, as much as she loved being a stay at home mom, it sparked something in her I missed. We're better for it. "I love you too. Ten years this weekend, huh? Are you ready to celebrate?"

"How has it been so long? We're getting old, John."

"You are just as gorgeous as you were when we first met. Even more so," he said, brushing back her long hair. "Is that gray?"

"Stop," she groaned, as he hugged her tightly. "You're the one who is 42."

"You're not too far behind me," he said, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "You and me this weekend? No kids, just me and my lovely wife?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that."

"Really, guys?"

John didn't let her go at Kara's sigh. "You should be happy your parents still like each other."

Kara shot him a look. "Mom, can you help me? I need to finish this lab report. Dad, stop kissing Mom, I need her."

"Go," he smiled, letting her go. Still close, he mused, Max and Kara…since she was four. I gave my kid a mom and a family. Max is her mom in every way that matters and never treated her any differently than the other three. "I hope it's an A, Kid."

"Dad, it's always an A," she sighed. "Mom, come on."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. Where I belong. My family. I have it all.

* * *

 **Rome**

"Those kids are getting grown up," Jimmy said, looking at the picture of the Littleton kids on Jill's phone. "They seem really happy out there."

"I talk to Max the other day. I think they're very busy, their kids are in a lot of sports, but…Max sounded really good. She and John are going away this weekend to celebrate their 10th anniversary."

"They do look happy," Jimmy admitted, scrolling through the pictures. "It's nice for them to end up like this."

Gracie, Jill thought, looking at her, so very different from Amy and Jacob. Kenny and Kim's twins, the kids who stayed silent for their first year with us. The kids who slowly opened up to the world and are thriving. I wonder if them and Gracie would have been friends…if Kim and Kenny, if none of this happened, I bet Kenny and Max would have loved for their kids to be friends like they were.

* * *

 **Littleton House**

Max looked out at the woods beyond their house. Never, she thought, I don't belong there. Even if there is a fully stocked bunker…waiting for me. A place to raise our kids, a safe place to have our pack. Stop it, not again, I'm not Cana. Solomon doesn't control me.

"You're a million miles away."

Max turned away from their bedroom window and smiled at her sweet husband. "It's a beautiful night."

"You're beautiful."

"You make me feel that way."

In little sleep shorts, t-shirt, her long hair loose down her back, radiant, smiling at me, ah, it's gone by so fast. How did I get to be 42, with four kids, us married for almost 10 years, it's crazy, but we have fun. Pulling her back to him. "Want to fool around?"

She kissed him for a long moment. Not the woods. Never the woods. John. My family. Ignore it calling to me. "Why don't you lose your pants?"

"I was thinking," he said, as he kissed her. "What would you think about renewing our vows?"

She broke into a grin at that. "You want to marry me again?"

"We eloped with Kara as our witness when you were seven months pregnant with Gracie."

"Uh, I loved eloping with you. No one saw me ball my eyes out."

"Yeah, Kara thought you were sad, you are a hormonal mess when you're pregnant."

She groaned at that. "I know. I would have had a dozen kids with you if I didn't burst into tears over spatulas and puppies when I was pregnant."

"A dozen, huh? You want to go again?"

"I'm 41, John."

"If you want a dozen we need to get a move on."

"I'm good with our four. No more diapers or midnight feedings."

"Ah, I loved watching you feed our babies. The first time you held Gracie? God, Max, you looked so…you gave me and Kara a family again."

Our wonderful blended family, she thought, the family I never thought I would have…and this was never the one I pictured. My biracial children and black husband. The looks we get, even now, the comments when people hear them call me Mom. I was supposed to marry Kenny, it would have been so much easier if he chose me and not Kim. They would all be alive if he hadn't broken my heart. I love my life as a Littleton…it wasn't what I planned. His and Kim kids with the Brocks. When I go to the woods…they'll be coming with me. No, never the woods. Never again. The pack is gone.

"Honey?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I zoned out. I don't want to have another baby. I love our family like this. And I will totally marry you again. Us and the kids? Our families?"

Max's parents who have softened a bit at their dark skinned grandchildren, John thought, and her reluctantly accepting them back into her life. My mom who adores her grandchildren with us, who moved to Oregon to be closer to them. "Kara is going to gag when I kiss you. Marry me again, Maxine Littleton."

She kissed him again. Maxine Littleton. Who I am. "Yes, a million times, yes."

* * *

 **Rome**

"Morell."

"How are your grandchildren?"

Jimmy looked back at the living room. "They're doing fine. They love school, they've really come out of their shells."

"Something interesting popped up in the case. A DNA match."

"With those kids and their families?"

"Not those kids. With Maxine Littleton and Solomon Whittaker. She submitted one in Oregon to clear a scene and it pinged. Maxine is Solomon Whittaker's daughter."

"What?"

"It's possible she never knew," Morell continued. "Her adoption by the Stewart family, they adopted all their kids from an illegal baby broker, was well buried. We picked up her parents, they're refusing to talk about buying their children."

"Max is that monster's daughter? There is no way…she couldn't have known. She's a police officer, she's a mother…she married Littleton. She isn't…"

"She either knew or she didn't."

"She would have said something."

"I'd like to believe that. I'm heading to Oregon."

"Let me come with you."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"You're already married," Kara stated. "I went to your wedding."

Max looked up from where she was reading with Anna and Noah. "We're doing it again. You were adorable at our first wedding…I want you to be my maid of honor this time around."

"Mom, really?"

"Of course really."

"Are you and Dad going to be all gross and kiss and say how much you love each other and us?"

She smiled at that. "Yup. We may even hug you."

"Mom!"

Gracie giggled as she came out with her dad. "Can I be in the wedding too? I was in Mom's tummy the first time."

John shot his wife a look at that. "I think we can handle all four of you in it. I'm trying to convince your mom to wear a big dress."

"So not a ballgown person."

"Mommy, you'd be a princess," Anna stated. "You'd be so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, Kiddo," she teased, tugging on her braided hair. "You guys will show me up every time."

"Please, Mom," Kara sighed. "Dad drools over you."

"I got it," John said, as their doorbell rang. "Ballgown, Honey. With lots of jewels and ruffles."

Max bit back a retort at that. Never a ballgown. Simple, easy, like us. Marry John again? I can do that. I can be his bride again. "What about that word, Anna?"

"Honey?" John called. "Can you come here?"

"Mommy, don't go."

"Here," Kara said, taking the book and smiling at her. "I bet you're better than this at me, Anna-Banana."

My kids, she thought, they are pretty great. Pausing in doorway, she caught John's look. "Jimmy. Agent Morrell. Hi."

"I hear you're a detective," Morell said, looking at her.

Max crossed the room to John, relieved when he wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah, I went back to work a few years after I had Anna. Did something happen?"

No way, Jimmy thought, she wasn't a part of this. A cop, wife, mother, I know her, an illegal adoption. This is going to destroy her. But if…she wouldn't have done this. "We need to talk. You submitted a DNA sample?"

"Yeah, the scene was tainted. We all did."

"It pinged," Morell said watching her. Her ease, unassuming, the closeness of her and her husband. "Maxine, it pinged you as Solomon Whittaker's daughter. Cana Whittaker."

She froze in John's arm, clinging to him at that. No one knows. Play it. Feeling him clutch her tightly to him, she struggled to speak. Cana is dead. Shaking her head, she stood there in shock. Let John. He likes to take care of me.

"What?" John said, not letting his shell shocked wife go. "It has to be a mistake. A tainted sample or something. Max isn't…I've met her parents. She isn't related. She isn't."

"The Stewart's bought you, and all your siblings, from a baby broker," Morell said. "It was well hidden."

Max shook her head, wiping her conjured up tears at that. They know. Play the victim. "What?"

"You're Cana Whittaker."

"No."

"You are not Cana Whittaker," John said, tilting her head and forcing her to look at him. "You're not. This is ridiculous. You know her. Max isn't….No."

"My parents bought me?"

"They aren't saying anything. They bought three babies."

She clung to John, playing the shocked vicitim. "How….They never…Oh, God, this isn't….Oh, God."

"How did you end up in Rome?"

"Does she need a lawyer?" John interjected. "Don't say anything, Max."

"Why would she need a lawyer?"

"If she is the daughter of a serial killer, she may need one. Do you think she had something to do with this?"

"Never, no," Max said. "I'm not that monster's…no. Jimmy, I would never do anything to hurt Kim. You were like a father to me."

"Max, shut it," John said. "My wife has nothing else to say without her lawyer."

"John," she started. "I have nothing to hide."

"I know. We're still getting a lawyer. It's not just you."

She nodded, thinking of their kids. Serial killer grandfather…they don't need that. I'll protect them again from it. "Okay."

"Unless you have a warrant, you can leave."

"John, it's okay," Max interjected. "I want to hear what they have to say. How I'm….my parents lied to me my entire life and…no, I can't be…How?"

"It's too much of coincidence that you ended up there with him."

Max shook her head. "I…You recruited me. I'm not…no."

"Max," John said, forcing her to look at him. "We need to talk about this. Now."

She looked at her husband, his love and concern and arm holding her tightly. "I don't need you to coddle me."

"Too bad. A FBI agent comes here and tells us…We need to talk. Now."

She glared at him for a minute before letting him drag her off toward the kitchen. "John."

"Max, what the hell is going on? Stop being so stubborn, if what they're saying is true…I know you weren't involved. I know you. I love you. Honey, look at me, we'll figure it out."

Dumb, she thought, I couldn't get out of submitting that to clear the scene. Dumb, Max, dumb. John is always on my side. I need him on my side. "John, I…I don't know what to believe. My parents, they…they're my parents. They bought me? From a serial killer? What Solomon Whittaker did…that isn't me. That is never me…is it? If he's my…is that in me? Is it in our kids?"

"Look at me," he said. "You are a wonderful mother, a wife I still can't believe is mine some days, a hell of detective, you aren't…Max, you're not talking to Morrell without a lawyer. Not about this. And I'm not your lawyer…I'm way too emotionally invested in you."

She nodded. "They're still here."

"Don't move," John said, not taking his eyes off his shell shocked wife. She didn't know, look at her, she's shaking. "I'll be right back."

Maxx nodded as he walked back to Morrell and Jimmy. The bunker…we'll be safe there. They won't ever find me. No, play along. Be shocked Maxine Littleton…not devoted Cana Whittaker.

"Jimmy," she heard John said, before he shut the door. "You two need to leave. Now."

"She's Cana Whittaker," Morell said. "We need to speak with her."

"She's Max," John stated. "She's in shock. Our kids are here. You know she wasn't a part of that. You need to go."

"She's Cana Whittaker. Her parents aren't talking. Her DNA doesn't lie. Solomon Whittaker lived in those woods and she picked that small town to be a cop in."

"He lived in the woods that was surrounded by a dozen towns like Rome. Even if Max is biologically his, it's a freak thing…listen she's my wife, the mother of my children…I know Max. I would know if she was in some crazy cult. We barely have 10 minutes a day to ourselves. She was pregnant with Gracie when all that happened. You don't get to talk to her without a lawyer. God, she's a cop down to her bones."

Morrell just looked at him. "What if you're wrong? Is that who you want raising your kids?"

"I'm not wrong. You can get out of our house."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"Max?"

She looked up from where she was standing and watching Anna doze off. "I can't."

"They're all conked out. Come here."

She sunk into his waiting arms, forcing herself to turn off her Cana thoughts. "How do I do this to them? They can't know they're related to that monster."

"They're our kids. They have nothing to do with him. They know that they're loved and safe with us. You're not, even if he's you're biological dad, Max, I…it doesn't change who you are."

"I thought my dad was bad enough. Does Jimmy think…he always treated me like a member of his family. I would never…God."

"I love you. I trust you."

He does love me…and I never planned on falling in love with John but I did. He gave me what I wanted to have with Kenny. A loving husband, children, a family…and I'm happy. No one is taking that away from me. "What if…I don't care what most people think. I want our kids to be safe from this."

He squeezed her tighter with that. "They will be. They have us. Come to bed, Honey."

* * *

 **Hotel**

"She looked shocked."

"I don't want to believe she knew," Morrell said. "She's a good cop."

"She wouldn't do that to Kim. Kenny vanished …she wouldn't do that to either of them. Jill always thought," Jimmy trailed off. "She thought Kenny and Max would end together. It was a shock when she and John got together. When Kenny started in on wanting to be with her…she's the one who pushed him away."

"Did Max think she and Kenny would end up together before she got together with her husband?"

Jimmy looked up at that. "I'm sure they both had thoughts of it, they were very close. I don't know why they didn't pursue it, and once Max and John started dating, neither of them looked back. They've been married for 10 years, they have four kids, they are both pretty straight-laced…She wouldn't have hurt Kim."

"Even if it meant pursuing a relationship with Kenny?"

"She could have easily ran off with him. He wanted her to."

"It was too late, she was already pregnant with Gracie. She was engaged to John. If she knew she was Cana, if she had a role in this…that makes her very dangerous. We're watching her now."

* * *

 **Littleton Home**

Max lay spent in John's arms, feeling safe and content there. They have no proof. Morrell will never catch me. I won't allow him to hurt my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Littleton House**

"Mom?"

Gracie, Max thought, who I loved from the minute I found out. My little peanut. How John cried, Kara took to being a big sister to her from day one…How we really became a family then. "What's up, Kiddo?"

"Why are you sad?"

"Ah, I'm not sad," Max said. I can get us to the bunker. We'll be safe. John will understand. Hugging Gracie back. "I get to hang out with you. One of my three favorite daughters."

Gracie giggled and hugged her back. "You only have three daughters."

Two, really, she thought, Kara isn't Whittaker blood. I can't slip up, I can't vanish, stay the course. Be Maxine Littleton. Devoted wife and mother. Detective. PTA mom. Maxine is real. "So you're at least Top-3."

John watched them for a long moment. She looks like Tatiana Whittaker, those old pictures…that face, all that red hair, the same face that Gracie has. It doesn't matter who she was born as…she's Maxine Littleton. I love her with our kids. "Are you ready?"

She gave Gracie another squeeze. "No."

"Grandma is here. Go give her a hug."

"I want to stay with you and Mom."

"Ah, we'll be home soon," John said, sizing up his wife again. "Boring adult stuff. The fun stuff is coming, Gracie, you know that big second wedding we're planning? See if you can convince your Grandma to get your Mom into a big dress."

"Mom, you'd be so pretty."

"Pick me something out," she said finally, as she released her. "We'll go shopping and I'll try everything on."

Gracie hugged her dad. "Take care of Mom. She seems sad."

John looked at their departing daughter. "She's all you, Honey."

"Gracie is better than me. Less Whittaker in her."

"You're a Littleton."

"I'm a serial killer's daughter. The FBI thinks I was in on this. You're better off without me."

"Get over yourself. I need you. Our kids need you. We'll fix this, Honey, right now," he said, holding his hand out to her. "We're a team."

Team Littleton, she thought, my pack is right here. Grasping his hand in hers. This is what matters. Stay the course. They have no proof.

* * *

 **The FBI**

"Hello, Maxine."

She stared at Morell, wishing John was with her instead of the lawyer. The best lawyer, she thought, from his firm. I still wish it was John. "Agent Morrell."

"I didn't expect you to agree to this."

"I want answers as much as you do."

Scared, Morrell thought, twisting her hands around each other, her husband holding her close before she came in here. He believes her, the deputy I knew never clung to anyone the way she was to him today. "When did you find out you were Cana Whittaker?"

She looked at her lawyer, who nodded at her. "When you told me yesterday."

"How did you end up in Rome?"

"I was recruited from the academy. I wanted to be a small town cop."

"When did you meet Solomon Whittaker?"

"I never met him. My parents, the Stewarts, they weren't perfect, but they were my parents. I never…I don't want to be Cana Whittaker."

* * *

 **Waiting Room**

"John?"

He lifted his head from his hands and looked at the Brocks. "We shouldn't be talking."

Jill sat down next to him. "How are you? How is Max doing with this?"

"She found out she was illegally adopted, her biological father is a serial killer, and the FBI thinks she was a part of it. She isn't good."

"We know she wasn't."

John looked at them both again. "Even after everything else?"

"She wouldn't have done anything to hurt Kim or Kenny. Even to protect herself."

"She's more concerned about how this effects our kids than her."

"You got her a lawyer?" Jimmy asked.

John nodded. "The best I know. She wants answers too. How are your grandchildren?"

* * *

 **FBI**

"Cana," Morrell continued, watching as she flinched at that name. "It is your name."

Max shook her head. "No. Even it was before…it isn't now. I stopped being her when my parents, my parents who raised me, bought me. Even if I was born…Cana…I'm not her. Not anymore. I had nothing to do with that cult in the woods."

"You had three brothers who vanished along with you. Hundreds of half siblings in the woods."

Who I helped kill. Setting off the explosives, poisoning the rest…my full brothers. My mother only gave me and Jonah away, the two youngest, the ones that would be harder to track. Samuel and Jacob, savages, so many wives and children for them in those caves. Jonah…Master found him too. Jonah…who went into the woods with his wife and children. A new pack. "I never knew. Someone saved me by selling me. My parents weren't perfect but they weren't…they weren't this. I don't want to be a part of that."

Morrell stared at her for a long moment. She's either a very good actress or she is legitimate about this. Shaking, scared…sending Kimberly Brock off to her father to have an affair with Kenny Lacos, who pursued her and who she rejected? Instead she eloped with John. "The Brocks believe you weren't involved."

"They are like family to me. What happened to Kim…that video…I was saved from being that and…all those people. I'm so glad Amy and Jacob are doing so well."

"I want to give you a polygraph."

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 **Lobby**

"Honey?" John said, as she paused as she saw him with the Brocks.

Be normal, she thought, be me. The concern is all over his face. He loves me so much. Even now that he knows I'm Cana. "Hi."

John wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her close again. "You okay?"

She snuggled in close to him. I do love him too. The person I became loves him…I won't vanish into the woods. Not the bunker. Not Jonah. "No."

He squeezed her tightly to him. "We know you didn't know and we're involved in this, Honey."

"I'm still that monster's daughter."

"Max," Jimmy said, just watching how shaky she was and how close John was holding her to him. How Max wrapped her arms around his waist and didn't budge from his side. "Morrell has to ask these questions."

She looked at him for a long moment. "If I had known…maybe we could have…all those people wouldn't have died. Did Solomon Whittaker know who I was? Is that why he came to Rome and…I would have never…I'm so sorry."

"He's dead. He can't hurt anyone else."

"Morrell thinks I will. It was all over his face…even after I passed a polygraph. I don't want the kids to know, John. They can't."

"They never will. You took a polygraph?"

And crushed it. Very easy not to be Cana. "Yeah. Can we go home?"

"Max," Jill said, watching her crushed friend. She wouldn't have hurt Kim. She worked that case…even as her pregnancy progressed, she waddled through it, even as they ran off and eloped. "Your father, Solomon, why…didn't he take you? When you were a baby or now?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They don't know who sold me. I've seen pictures of…my biological mother…I look like her. God, Gracie looks like her. He might have known if he ever saw me…I don't know. I want to think she sold me to save me from him, that because I was a baby I would be harder to find. I don't know. I'm so glad someone sold me and I wasn't…they let me have a life, but I would trade it all in if they never came to Rome, hurt Kim and all those woman and children."

"Do you two want to get dinner?" Jimmy asked, looking at his devastated former deputy and a very concerned former district attorney. "It's been a long time."

"We shouldn't," John said. "Not while this is going on."

Max nodded, as he didn't let her go. "Yeah. We should go."

"Max."

She looked back at Jill. Your daughter brought this on herself. Of course her and Kenny's survived…of the 100's of those kids, it had to be their kids. Gracie and Jacob…down the road they can fall in love and be the couple Kenny and I never did. Master would have enjoyed that. "We should go."

"When this wraps up," John said, focusing on his shattered wife. "Dinner for sure. Come on, Honey."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

For my kids, Max thought, as John barbecued and she kicked the ball around with Noah and Anna. All of this for them. Ignore the FBI van in the street. Jimmy and Jill get a second chance with Amy and Jacob. I have a lovely family and wonderful life. Kim got what she deserved. Kenny fed a pack of children for days. If only he loved me before Kim broke his heart and I got pregnant with Gracie. I couldn't leave John then. I had to commit. I am committed to this.

"I want to play, Mom," Gracie said. "You and Anna versus me and Noah. Where is Kara?"

Out with her boyfriend, Max thought, which is making John's blood boil almost as much as the FBI questioning me. His gentle touch, his reassurance, telling me we were a team. "She'll be home later."

"Is she kissing him?"

"Ssh," Max said, breaking into a grin despite herself. "Don't let your dad hear that."

Gracie giggled. "She kissed him on the porch. I saw them last week."

That sweet little girl, Max thought, who I used to color with. Kissing boys. "Are boys still gross?"

"Yes. I don't know why Kara likes him so much."

"Remember that in a few years," she trailed off. The FBI will have other stuff to worry about soon, with their eyes on me. They'll see Maxine Littleton, devoted mother, when the find those bodies. They don't get to hurt us.

* * *

 **The FBI**

"Maxine was always a wild card," Andrew Stewart said. "She made my wife very happy, she was a beautiful baby."

"None of your kids knew they were adopted?"

"No one knew they were. Alexandra and Peter still don't…Maxine isn't taking my calls. How is she?"

"Tell me about her."

"She was a wild child. We tried hard to tame her, refine her, but she wanted to follow her own path. Men flocked to her and she always…We're very happy she settled down with John."

"John is a good man."

"I suppose he is. They are devoted to their family."

"Tell me more about Maxine."

"We did everything for her. The best schools. The finest clothes. She traveled the world. She met the most eligible men. She was always stubborn, determined, fought back against us…she wanted to walk her own path."

"Who did you buy her from?"

He fell silent at that. "It was 41 years ago."

"You have immunity. Where did you get Maxine? Who brought her to you?"

Andrew sat back. "Why does it matter now? That madman is dead. While I don't approve of Maxine's choices, she doesn't deserve to have her life ruined by this. She is a very good mother to her children."

"It matters because someone out there ensured she didn't go into that cult."

"This cannot leave this room. It would destroy my wife and family."

Morrell nodded. "Go."

"Tatiana Whittaker was my wife's half cousin. She brought us Maxine and Jonah…but we didn't take Jonah. We couldn't pass him off as ours because he was too old. We gave him away to the broker and brought Maxine home. If her father tracked her down in Rome…she always looked like her. If Solomon, who was a madman…I like to think Tati never told him. We tried to keep her with us, but she wanted to protect her older sons. We tried to protect Maxine, but she was so stubborn and insisted on ging her own way…which worried us. Tati ran off and married Solomon. Maxine wanted to make her own way, and I'm very glad she's happy in her life. John has been very good to and for her."

"You knew Solomon Whittaker?"

"He was insane, even back then. We never thought…Our priority was to protect Maxine. It's why we moved. We wanted to start again. We never saw Tati again. It's why we moved from Wisconsin to Colrado. When Maxine took a job there…we couldn't tell her why we wanted her to stay away. She said the town felt like home…and that chilled us. She looks so much like Tati, he would take one look and know."

"She said she was recruited."

Andrew nodded. "She was. She said she didn't even remember applying to Rome, but she got a call to come in for an interview. I thought she was looking more back east, she went to Brown, and I knew she liked it there. Wisconson…all I could thing was Solomon set it up. That he was bringing her back to him."

"Do you think he did?"

"I think he brought her there. To watch her. Have her close to him. She didn't vanish, he didn't take her like all those other women, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to. I like to think that she would have fought, Maxine likes to help people…but we didn't have the best relationship and we still don't. I'm grateful she let me into her life, that she and John let us know our grandchildren."

Morrell sat back and studied him. "Why didn't you call the police on Solomon Whittaker?"

"To protect Maxine. We weren't sending her back to him. I know buying babies was illegal. When we bough Alexandra and Peter…Peter's mother was a drug addict and Alexandra's family was going to prison. We saved all three of them. Peter is a doctor and Alex is a chef. They're both married, have families of their own, things none of them would have had if we hadn't. We weren't perfect, I know it was illegal, but those kids got a sexond chance."

"Do you think Maxine met with Solomon?"

Andrew sat back. "No. One thing I know about Maxine is that she always tries to do the right thing. She became a cop to help people, not hurt them."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

He wrapped his arms around her. "You good?"

Max leaned back against him. "I think I'm in shock. Sleep helped. I'm okay."

"Who your parents are doesn't define you. You know that. I know who I married."

You don't. You really don't. Smiling up at him. "I know I married the best guy. I don't want…I don't want this to…can it be a blip? I don't want it to change things."

"Max," he said, giving her a long squeeze. "We've been married for 10 years, together for 12 and known each for 14. We've grown and changed together. I love you. You're my wife. We're a team. Nothing can change that."

"Damn it, John," she sighed, wiping her tears. Such a good man. I can't leave him. I can't take our kids and go. It would break him, he would never stop looking for me. I passed the polygraph. He cleared me. I'm fine. I can move on. "I love you too."

"So. Renewing our vows?"

Reaffirming his love for me. If a man like John can love me… "I'm still in for that. Just no ballgown."

He kissed her for along moment. She's okay. "When I kissed the bride last time, Gracie kicked me."

She smiled at him. "I know. I was there. I waddled down the aisle to you."

"You were gorgeous and glowing. And very cute waddling."

"Can we ignore it?" Max asked, not wanting to leave his arms as the doorbell rang. "We can't. I got it this time."

We'll be okay, he thought, we'll get through this. She is pretty shaky.

Max froze, as she opened the door. "Hi, Dad."

"I come in peace, Maxine."

"How much did you pay for me? Or Alexandra and Peter?"

"I spent all day being questioned by the FBI about that. Can I come in?"

"The kids don't know."

He nodded, just looking at her. "Any of it?"

She shook her head. "No. I barely understand it. They don't need this burden. I'm sure they'll be glad to see their grandfather. You are my father, despite everything else. Not…and our kids love you and Mom."

"I need to talk to you too. Where is John?"

I shouldn't have talked Master out of killing him. There couldn't be too many bodies around me. He is a bastard, even if we've made amends somewhat…John smoothed a lot out with us. They surprisingly get along. "He's around."

"Are you going to let me inside?"

She opened the door wider for him, her thoughts spinning. Bought me and I was never good enough. Took me away from my true family. No, John and my kids are my family. The only one I want. My alibis are right here for what is coming. Jonah…Jonah is going to give Morrell something to really work on. "Come in."

* * *

 **Jonah Whittaker**

Jonah smiled to himself as he watched Elena's children. Master would want this. To gather his surviving children…Cana told me where to find them. Cana who is preparing her own exit to the our pack. Preparing her children…disposing of her husband. Master's children with their Uncle. It is time. Time to return home. Smiling to himself, he watched them sip their drugged juice. Welcome home, Kids. Cana will be so pleased.

* * *

 **Littleton House**

Max fiddled with her wine glass, as her father finished talking. "Wow."

"You told Morrell all of that?" John said. "You knew what he was doing this whole time? You knew he…Did he know Max was his daughter?"

"You look like your mother. You're biological mother. If he saw you…he'd know."

"I got recruited to Rome…Was it him?"

"He's dead, Maxine. He won't hurt anyone again."

"You knew. You could have stopped him. Instead…people died. He kidnapped girls, impregnated them…they lived like animals. And you knew. Don't you dare say it was to protect me, hundreds of kids, dozens of women were…How could you?"

"Honey," John said, feeling how tense she was. "It's okay."

"Solomon was a monster and you knew. I don't want to see you again," she said, standing and looking at him. "I'm going to check on the kids."

"John," Andrew said. "I know she's upset."

"Do you blame her? These past few days…Andrew, you should go. Give Max some time."

* * *

 **Rome**

"Zach?" Jill said, looking at her bound 23 year od son on the floor. "Oh, my God, Zach!"

Ripping his gag off as Jimmy undid the ropes, Zach coughed and spit as he sat up. "He took them."

"What?" Jimmy demanded. "Where are Amy and Jacob?"

Zach coughed again. "That man…he looked like one of them. Like Kim did, the rags, tattoos, he took them, he said he was bringing them home."

Jill froze. No, not ever again. Kim's kids, they are supposed to be safe here. Not again. "Where?"

"He said he was bringing them to Cana."

Jimmy looked up at that. Max. No. She wouldn't… "We need to call Morrell. Now."

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Littleton House**

"What?" Max asked, looking at Morrell in her kitchen. "What?"

He stared at her. "Someone kidnapped Amy and Jacob Brock and said they were bringing them to Cana."

She looked at John with that. "Amy and Jacob are missing?"

"And being brought to you."

She shook her head. "No one knows I'm Cana. Anyone who did…they died five years ago. Right? There has to be…is there another Cana? Some woman…someone pretending to be her? We have to find them before…We saw what Solomon did. It can't happen to those kids. Not again."

"We thought the four original Whittaker kids were in the woods," Morrell said. "You and Jonah weren't."

Jonah, Max thought, he's long gone with them. Why would he mention me? Misdirect. He's bringing them to his home…They won't suspect him. Not this time. He doesn't know who I am. He knows the fake Cana and her family that I directed him to. "And my other…my other two brothers?"

"We're watching your house. You'll have an agent on you. If they're coming here, I'm worried for your and children's safety."

"Should we get out of town? Take our kids somewhere?"

"They won't stop, Honey," John said. "If it's another Whittaker, I'm not losing you or our kids to this. We need to draw them out and find Amy and Jacob."

She nodded. "And if we're wrong? If there is another Cana…someone pretending to be her?"

"Someone knows about you," Morrell said. I hope it's not you. I hope this isn't an act and she's not a part of this. I hope she is still the cop I thought she was and really is a loving wife and mom. She looks terrified and clinging to her husband. "Someone knows you're Cana."

"I don't want to be her."

"You aren't letting those lunatics near her," John said. "She hasn't been Cana in 41 years. Do they know about Max, do they want her and them?"

"We can't let them take our kids. Amy and Jacob, John, I…if they're bringing them to me. I can…I can be Cana for that. Morrell, you need to keep our kids safe."

"We need to keep you safe," John said. "Max, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

 **Rome**

"They aren't," Jill said. "They're Kim's kids and…Did Max do this?"

Jimmy looked up. "Morrell said there is a watch. That she agreed to do whatever he wanted to catch these people. That they're worried someone else is pretending to be Cana Whittaker."

"What if it's been her? If she was working with him?"

Max, happy with John, pregnant, marrying him…having more kids with him. "It can't be her. We're talking about Max."

"What if…She isn't really Max. She is Cana Whittaker, she was here when her father took Kim and turned her into…what if she knew?"

"She didn't know she was Cana Whittaker."

"What if she did? She hated her adoptive father. What if she did know, if she worked with Solomon? What if…she killed all of them to hide who she is?"

Jimmy looked at her for a long moment. "Why? Why would she? What would she want with Amy and Jacob?"

"If it was about Kenny, they're his kids. What they still have him? What if Max has him?"

"The FBI watched them for a month. Max goes to work, yoga, activities with her kids, a weekly date with John, a girl's night out every other week, the wildest thing they saw was Max and John…fooling around in their hot tub…there was nothing there to suggest she was part of this. She wouldn't do anything to Amy and Jacob. Whatever happened in the end with Kenny, she would die to protect his kids."

"They're our grandchildren."

"And we'll get them back."

"We didn't get Kim back."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"What if they're out there?" Max asked, looking at the woods beyond their house. "Why did we buy a house so close to the woods?"

"No one is there," John said. "Max, we're perfectly safe."

"How is this happening?"

"It isn't your fault."

She turned to look at him. "I'm one of them, John. It's in me…I passed it down to our kids. They're going to take us. Make us…They'll make me be Cana."

"You're not Cana. You are a smart, strong, determined, stubborn, hardheaded, kind, funny, beautiful, loving, wife, mother, friend, detective. You were saved from that life, and while the Stewart's weren't the best parents, they kept you safe. Your mother wanted a better life for you and you have that. I'm grateful that your biological mom sold you because we wouldn't have this together. You're not Cana. You're Max, and you're still my prickly and feisty deputy."

She crossed the room and wrapped herself around him. "Why do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Get out of your head and think. You're better than this."

She nodded, as he combed through her hair. "What if they take our kids?"

He rested his forehead on hers. "They won't."

"They're Whittaker's too."

"Our kids are Littleton's. Just like you. You are not Cana Whittaker. Nothing about you is like those people."

My kids won't go to the woods, she thought, I want to stay here with him. Master had to die to ensure that, and then Jonah tried to reel me in. I can stop them again. Amy and Jacob…a nice distraction. Fake Cana, he can take fake Cana. Not me. Be sad and scared for John. "You make me believe that."

* * *

 **Jonah Whittaker**

"This is your home. Cana will be your mother soon."

Amy Brock looked up at him. "I want Grandma."

"Your Grandma is dead. You belong here now," Jonah continued, as he shoved them through the maze of caves. "Cana is your Master now."

Jacob hugged his sister tightly. "Let my sister go. I'll stay."

"You will know your family here. You are home and will serve us."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

Be Detective Littleton, Max thought, working with the FBI. Think like a cop here, Max. Morrell trusts me. The Brocks need me. Amy and Jacob…in underground caves in Minnesota. As much as I would love to have Kenny's kids here with me…It's over. They'll serve Jonah well. As will fake Cana when the time comes…the woman he thinks is me. Sitting on the bench, she looked at the woods. The tip, the man and children in rags, she thought. Are they here? Did they find me? I should rescue Jacob and Amy, bring them home to Jimmy and Jill…really clear my good name in this.

"There," she heard in her ear. "Stay sitting, Detective."

They aren't here, Max thought, looking at them in their rags through her sunglasses. There is no way they got here from Minnesota. Are there more that Master didn't tell me about? His children, did he send his adult children out to start their own branches? Do they know me? Think like a cop.

"Cana."

She stiffened at that. The FBI is here…how do they know me? I only met with Father. Rarely. Play dumb, don't show fear.

"Let them approach."

She studied her phone. Run. My kids. They're with John, with an agent. They're fine…

"Cana."

She looked up at him…the sharpened teeth, the tattooed pack marks…How? "Oh…I should go. Can I help you? I don't have any money, but…I have snacks and things."

"Cana," he said again. "My Master."

She looked at the kids on the fringes of the woods. Not Amy and Jacob. Not here. Why is the pack here? How? "I'm sorry…I don't know a Cana."

He smiled, yanking her to her feet. "Come home with me, Sweet Cana. We need you."

She yanked herself back from him, stumbling into the one behind her. "Please, don't hurt me! I can get you money…whatever you want. Let me go."

"You're our Master."

"Let me go!" Max cried, her training kicking in as she elbowed him in the neck and ducked out of his grasp. They know me. Father told them…how did they know where I am now? John, my kids…the bunker. Sighing in relief as the FBI swarmed in, she caught Morrell's eye. "How?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, watching as the cult was handcuffed and lead away. "I didn't believe they were here. They called me Cana and…How? Are John and the kids safe?" Were Amy and Jacob here?"

Morrell looked at her for a long moment. "They have been kidnapping women who look like you, Detective. Witnesses say they call them all Cana. She is practically a saint to them. You just happen to be the real Cana."

Max shook her head. How can they do this? "I thought…Solomon's cult was the only one. Who are these people? What is going on? Are they here?"

"What brought you and John to Oregon?"

"He got a job offer to run the district attorney's office out here. He couldn't say no to that…we thought a fresh start would be good for us away from Rome."

"Like your recruitment to Rome."

Max paled at that. "No…How long…How long have they been watching me? Playing with my life like that? Oh, God, are they going to do that to our kids? Did they do it to John's career? How can they? They live in the woods…how do they…Are my kids safe?"

* * *

 **Rome**

"They weren't there."

"According to Max?" Jill asked. "Or Cana?"

Jimmy looked his wife at that. "The FBI cleared her. She's working with them. John said she feels guilty and…It sounded like she was pulling back from him and the kids."

"Is the cult after her? Do they know she's Cana?"

"Morrell thinks they do. How is the question."

* * *

 **The Littleton House**

"You're shaking."

Max looked up at John in their living room. "They're here, John. They called me Cana. I didn't want to believe Morrell when he said they were and…How did they find me? How do they know?"

"Max," he started, joining her on the couch, even as she tensed at that. "We can figure it out."

She looked at him. "How can you still look at me like that? John don't."

"Hey," he said, as she pulled back from him. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Pull away because you're scared. You're not Cana Whittaker, at least you haven't been since you were three months old. You're a wonderful wife, fantastic mother, a great detective, you are smart, fun, and even in the chaos of our life? It's you and me, Honey, and it has been since you kissed me in the middle of the street on our first date."

She looked at him with that. "What if I'm like him? What if I do something to our kids? What if it is inside me like that?"

"You're nothing like him. I know you."

Be who he wants. Don't be Cana…don't let her in. What I did for my father…I am a Whittaker. I gave him eight wives, used the explosive button and poisoned the rest. I did it for me. To be free…and they're still coming. They won't stop. There are others like me, outsiders who help them. "What if."

"No what ifs. I love you. I need you. Don't pull away."

She looked at him with that. "If I go with them…maybe they'll take me to Jacob and Amy. I can bring them home."

"You aren't going with them. Is that what Morrell wants?"

She bit her lip. "They're my family, my biological family, they won't hurt me. They think I'm one of them…I can find them, bring them back to Jimmy and Jill…it won't ever make up for what they did but."

He looked at her for a long moment. "They brainwashed Kim into…she became one of them."

"They don't need to brainwash me. I'm a…Whittaker, John, at least by blood. That's why they want me. I can go, Morrell can track me and pull me out. We can stop the cult; our kids will be safe from it. We thought…when all those people died in the woods…how many are there?"

Morrell, John thought, he put this in her head. My wife, I haven't seen this reckless and impulsive Max in a while. Running into the fire. "You'd do that? Selfishly? I want you with me and the kids. Not…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm coming home to you."

* * *

 **Rome**

"She's what?"

"She's going to let herself be taken. Morrell and the FBI are bugging her. The cult is bigger than just Solomon Whittaker," Jimmy said. "When he poisoned and killed his cult here…there is a branch in Oregon, Rhode Island and Colorado. They've been setting up around Max for years, since she was a kid. Watching her, waiting…Morrell said she's a mess over it."

"Why didn't they take her, Jimmy? They took all those other women. The took Kim."

"They think of Cana as their Goddess. When the world ends, she's the one who is going to lead them from the woods to the new world. They found a bible of the Whittaker Cult."

"Max is a goddess?"

Jimmy nodded. "I talked to John again. He said she's pretty freaked out by it…but is going along with the FBI."

* * *

 **The Littleton House**

Left Minnesota, Max thought, here in Oregon…for me. Goddess Cana. It's kind of nice to be their goddess…Why me? The missing child lost in a world…who will lead them to salvation. Nice, Master, nice. John is so worried. They've followed me…he always knew. The cult knew. I'll kill them all. "Don't look so worried."

"You're about to let yourself get kidnapped," John said, just looking at her. "I'm going to be worried."

Max crossed the room and hugged him tightly, ignoring the buzzing FBI agents around him. Take care of this and come back to my very own pack. I want this life, with him and our kids. John does make me happy…more than Kenny would have. John wanted me, only me, he pursued me, and I became exactly what he wanted as a girlfriend, wife and mother…and I like this me. I'll do anything to keep this life now. "I'm coming home to you."

John looked at Morrell. "If anything happens to her."

"I'll be fine," Max interjected, drinking him in. "I'm not vanishing. Hug the kids extra tightly for me?"

She shouldn't he thought…I want to drag her home, not let go of her, trust her. She's a cop down to her bones, ah, she's scared. "Just come home, Honey, come home."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

"Cana."

Bugged, Max thought, it's under my skin. A tracker…they put in three. Sitting up, she stared at him. Jonah, she thought, my big brother. The same red hair…he looks like Master. "How am I here?"

"You're home, Cana, just like Master planned. The children are waiting for you."

Max stared at him with that. "My children?"

"Your children are tainted with black blood."

She felt her temper flare at that. My children are wonderful, they are the best part of me. "Please, let me go. I don't belong here."

"Cana," he breathed, pulling her to her feet. "Cana, you're home."

"I'm not Cana."

"You know who you are. Master followed you. He made sure you were safe. It's time for you to lead us."

She gulped, Jonah…Oh, home. With my brother…surviving Whittaker's. "Please, I don't belong here. I have a husband, kids, family…I won't tell anyone. Let me go home to them."

"We're you're family, Cana. You know that," Jonah smiled, combing through her long hair. "Everything we do is for you. Our goddess."

Oh, she thought, as her brother kissed her. Wrong, so wrong…hmm. Nice, really. No. Pushing back. "What do you want with me?"

"My little sister," he smiled. "We will create a new generation here. Come Cana…we need to start."

"You want to get me pregnant?"

"Master should have taken you earlier…he thought your children would lead us, but they're tainted. Their tainted blood is not welcome here."

My children are wonderful, Max thought, I was born to be a mother. Of these children…the Whittaker children need me more than…no, I decided I'm going to be Max and not Cana…they need to die. "I made them…Let me go home to them. No one will know about them."

"Those are not your children anymore, Cana. The pack will rid the world of your abominations."

* * *

 **The Littleton House**

"I want Mom," Gracie stated. "Dad, why did she leave?"

John looked at his kids in their safe house after Jonah's revelation. "She's coming home…she's a detective. She needs to work this case."

"I miss Mommy," Anna stated. "We're reading a book."

"I'll read with you, Banana," Kara said, looking at her dad. "And finish your diorama, Noah."

Gracie looked at her. "But, where is she? Dad, you look so sad."

So much like her mother, John thought, Gracie is going to change the world. "We don't know. It's police work. She'll be home soon."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

Max wrapped her arms around herself, as Jonah lead her through the caves. My home, where I would be if my mother hadn't given me to the Stewarts. I'd be one of them…I am one of them. I can be Cana here…I can pull these trackers out and be Cana forever.

"Mama."

She froze as the children gathered around her. Born to be a mother, it's in my blood. These kids need me…I can save them. They can't exist in the world. This is their world "Hi."

"They need you, Cana."

She nodded, scanning the for Amy and Jacob. "How many are there? Children?"

He smiled at her, wrapped in a bearskin robe. "You're all of their mother now."

"How many?"

"All, Cana," he smiled, kissing her again. "Come, Sweet Cana, we must make you one of us."

"Wait," Max said. I don't want tattoos, my teeth… "I'm a goddess. I will remake myself. Children go with your father."

Jonah smiled again at her. "You will be lovely, Sweet Cana."

She nodded at that. "As a goddess, I need to be different things for different people. The pack markings and teeth…I need to be able to blend in before the end of the world."

"A brilliant goddess."

* * *

 **Oregon**

"She's doing fine," Morrell said, his heart racing. She doesn't believe a word of it. If I don't bring her home… "We need to move in. Now."

His team nodded. "On your word."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

Jesus Christ, Max thought, looking at herself in the cracked mirrors of the caves. Bearskin cape, some weird furry shorts and torn up shirt…My hair, that John runs his fingers through so lovingly, being tightly braided…like my daughters. No tattoos for Goddess Cana. Shakily she used the paints to mark her exposed skin. Cana…

"Lovely," Laila smiled. "I knew Master, Cana. He sent a group of us away."

Max looked at her with that. "He did?"

"Before he was murdered by that world."

Max shook her head. "No…he killed all those people. Then himself."

"Master would never. He was preparing for our arrival in the new world. He was preparing to bring you to us. He liked to watch you."

She gulped, listen Morrell listen, I'm a victim. "He did?"

Laila smiled. "He knew you were the one to lead us to the new world."

"Did you know Kimberly Brock?" Max asked. "She…she died with him. She was pregnant…she had twins."

Laila stared at her. "I knew no Kimberly. Elena had twins."

Max bit her lip at that. "Is that what he called her? Her boyfriend…did he…he vanished…did he…is he here?"

"You needn't worry. You're home, Cana."

Home, she thought, fiddling with her braided hair. They don't know me anymore than John does. "Please, my kids…my husband…I don't belong here."

* * *

 **Rome**

"She's there. With the cult."

"Did she find them?" Jill asked. "Amy and Jacob?"

* * *

 **In the Woods**

Max smiled to herself, enjoying her reflection. Furry skins, she thought, running her fingers over them…my face painted in my own patterns, and my newly braided hair. A goddess to them…this is me being Cana. Her life…would John love this me? Would my tainted kids know me? Cana…Oh.

"Sweet Cana."

Max gulped, seeing Jonah look at her. He doesn't know me…they don't know what I did. "Take me to my children, Brother."

"We will make our own children."

She just looked at him, as he led her down the chambers. Freezing in the doorway, she forced herself to keep her face neutral. Amy and Jacob…they have Kenny's eyes. Save them for the Brocks. Clear myself, rid the world of the Whittaker legacy. The FBI can't stop this. I can. "Hello, Children. I am Cana."

* * *

 **The Littleton House**

Damn it, Max, John thought pacing their house. I should have dragged her home and cuffed her to the bed. For her own good…This is who she is deep down, that same deputy who leaps before she looks, puts herself in danger without thinking it through. In the woods, with her insane family cult who worship her. All I wanted was a family with her, the normal, fun, chaotic, Littleton family, I loved her staying home with the kids for a few years before going back to work, her surprise at being a detective…a spark back in her then.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Kid," he said, as Kara sat next to him. "What's going on?"

"I know there was stuff you and Mom weren't telling us, but is she okay? Is she coming home?"

"She's off being a cop…it's a serious case, Kara. It's why the police wanted us in a safe a place. Your mom is fine, she's coming come to us."

"Dad are you okay?"

Not even close, he thought, I'm not sleeping until she is home. "I'm good, Kid. I'm always going to worry, but Max is pretty smart, she's a great detective and I trust her to do her job and come home to us."

"Has Mom killed people?"

"It's something she doesn't like to talk about. She's been a police officer a long time."

"But you know? Were they bad people? Is she stopping bad people now?"

"She's trying to."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

"Hi," Max said quietly, crouching down to look at Amy and Jacob. Kenny's kids, she thought, with Kim…who he wanted over me. He never wanted me, he never loved me…and what I have with John is better. Why couldn't I see that? John wanted only me. He didn't want to let me go. "Jacob? Amy?"

"Cana," Jacob said, bowing to her. "My Goddess."

She looked over at a terrified Amy Brock. "Are you okay?"

"Don't hurt me."

She shook her head. Save them. My last connection to Kenny shouldn't be here…I need to sever the cult. I needn't ever be Cana again. "I won't hurt you."

* * *

 **Oregon**

"What is this place? Where are they?" Morrell said, as the FBI swarmed over the tracker's location. "She should be right here. Fan out. Find her."

"Sir? What is that?"

Morrell looked up, seeing the people emerging from the woods. Raising their guns. "Freeze! Where is Cana?"

* * *

 **In the Woods**

I don't know where to go, she thought, looking at them. Jacob…he's one of them now. A Whittaker, they don't know he isn't one, that he's Kenny's kid. Brainwashed, like all the people brought here. Amy, she's still in there. I can bring her back…Jacob he's like the rest. I can't chance…he looks so much like Kenny. "Do you know who I am?"

"Cana," Amy whispered. "The goddess."

"I knew your parents."

"My parents died."

Max nodded at that. "I know. I knew them before that. Your dad was my best friend and your mom was…she had her whole life ahead of her. I know your grandparents, they miss you."

"Are you here to save us, Cana?"

Back to the world, she thought, they're safe here. I can be their mother…all their mother. The mother of this new generation…be the goddess Cana. Revered. No. I choose John and my family. I choose being Max. "Yes. We're going home."

"Cana."

She looked up at her brother. "Jonah. I'm getting to know my children. My family."

He smiled at his sister. "Come, Cana."

She looked at her hand in his. I can't…it's wrong. "Where?"

"With me, My Sweet."

Where are you Morrell? Looking at a converted Jacob and scared Amy…she'd make a fine Whittaker bride. Like me? No, I'm a Littleton now. I can't think… I don't want to be Cana, I don't…Max. I'm Max. A detective. Wife. Mother. Pillar of the community. Whatever I did before, I'm Max now. "I want to stay with the children. They need me."

"Cana?" he asked, as the screams came from the tunnels. "They found us."

She looked up at him. "Who?"

"The outsiders."

"Bring them to me."

"They will feed us."

Cannibal, Max thought, what did I do? What did I send those women off too? I should stay…take my lumps. It would destroy John, my kids, if they knew. No, I can make it go away. I can commit to doing good. "I want to see them."

"They murdered our people."

"Take me to them," Max started as they threw Agent Morrell at her feet. Oh, crap. Crap. "Who is this?"

"They murdered our people."

She caught his surprise at her appearance. One of them…who am I really? "You murdered my people?"

Morrell stared at her. "Cana?"

"Why are you here? You're scaring my children."

"Cana?" he asked again, searching her face. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

She smiled at him, crouching down to his level. "You found me."


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Woods**

"He killed our family," Jonah continued, as Max looked at Morrell in horror. "He must pay, Sweet Cana."

She gulped. It should be easy, I've killed so many…I killed my pack. No, not anymore. He tried to help me. "He's a police man. We can't kill him."

Jonah pressed the knife in her hand. "Prove your loyalty in front of the children."

Born into this, she thought, I let it come to this. "Is he alone?"

"He is now."

She looked back at Morrell. He tried to help me. He's a good man and doesn't…I can never go home again if I do this. "I can't."

"You're one of us."

She dropped the knife and turned toward Jonah. "No more death. No more bloodshed."

"Cana."

She shook her head, as she helped Morrell stand up. "We're not going to hurt this man. We're going to let him go."

* * *

 **Oregon**

Come on, Honey, John thought looking out the window. We never should have done this. we should have found another way…it was like I was talking to that stubborn 28-year-old that pushed all my buttons, that deputy who…I went all in with. I think I knew when I kissed her in the middle of the sidewalk. We belonged to each other starting right then…we stopped fighting, we fell in love, and even all this time later, I love her, and I'm terrified I'm never going to see her again.

"Dad?"

He shook himself out of it and looked over at Gracie and Anna. "Hey, you guys should be in bed."

"I want Mommy," Anna piped up. "She needs to tuck me in."

"Ah, she wants to," John said, picking her up. "And I thought Kara, was reading you a story."

"Mommy."

"I want her here too," John said after a long pause. "But you know what? Your mom is a hero, Kiddo. You know she a very smart and brave detective and she is out there trying to catch a very bad person."

Gracie looked at him. "Why does Mom have to? Why can't she stay home with us?"

"Home with you guys is where both your mom and me love to be. Your mom likes to help people, it's why she's a detective. And she'll come home to us and she's going to need us. It's a big case for her. She's going to need a big hug Anna; can you do that?"

She nodded, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

"No more death," Max repeated, as they all stared at her. Work, please work, I want to go home. I don't belong here…I never did. "I, Cana, decree it. The world is not our enemy. This man is not our enemy. We will gather our things…it's time for the world to know us."

"Cana?" Jonah asked. "That is not our way."

"The world is waiting for us…Master wanted us to return to the world."

"They will take the children."

My home, Max thought, I hurt and killed so many people…I can save these ones. "The children will flourish there…show them our ways."

"Cana."

Oh, they're bowing to me…what are they doing? Goddess Cana. What Master wanted for me…to be this…Decide, Cana, Max, who I want to be. Worshipped and adored…or home with John and our kids. Always John and my kids, I need them, they make me okay. "Rise up. Gather your things. We leave now."

* * *

 **Oregon**

"No word," John said, letting the Brocks in. "Listen the kids don't know. They think it's…just normal police work for her."

Jimmy nodded. "That's probably for the best."

"She…she feels so guilty."

"She didn't know. No one knew."

"She wants to find them."

Jill looked at him. They've been devoted to each other since they went public in Rome. They always looked so happy together, romantic and they never took their eyes off each other, John doting on her during her pregnancies, Max growing into being wife and mother. Gracie, her expression when she held her daughter…neither of them flinched at the racism thrown at them, she couldn't have…she was busy with her family. "She'll come home."

I sleep better with her, John thought, the tough detective all soft and curled up next to me. Trust her. A cop. "Come in. Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

"No, damn it!" Max cried, as Jonah tossed her on the pile of rags. "Let me go!"

"You don't know our ways yet."

She scrambled up on her feet. "I'm trying…I want to lead you to the world."

"Sweet Cana," he smiled, stroking her cheer. "Master had ideas…You don't belong there any more than we do. Look at your life. Look at your choices."

Murderer, she thought, I did awful things. No, I'm trying to be good now. Raise my kids to be better than me. Be the wife John deserves. "My choices?"

"You should have birthed strong Whittaker children, instead you," he started. "They won't be a problem for you much longer."

Max felt her blood run cold at that. "What?"

"Ssh," he whispered, kissing her again. "We will make you a new family."

John, she thought, he can keep them safe…a safe house. They're fine. John…I want to be home with him. Even in the chaos that is our life, the 10 minutes we get alone, I wouldn't trade it. Not for this. My kids are the best part of me. They ground me. "Leave them alone. Just let them…their father will raise them."

"We cannot have tainted Whittaker blood."

They're wonderful, Max thought, we never let race be an issue. John and I made beautiful, smart, confident, wonderful, children. John, who loves me unconditionally. I see him when I look at him, not…no. "My children aren't tainted."

"They aren't yours. They belong to that world. You belong to us."

Kara, Gracie, Noah, Anna, she thought, Max and John's kids. I'm Cana here…to them. To my blood. No, I'm committed to being Max. Looking at Jonah. "Please, leave them alone."

"Cana," he smiled, peeling off her furs. "We're starting our own family.'

She shivered at her brother's fingers combing through her braids. "Wait."

"I've been waiting for you my entire life."

She stepped back. "The pack needs me."

"I need you."

Morrell, Amy and Jacob, she thought, I can do this. Trackers in my skin…they work 100 miles underground. Help me, FBI, help me. Looking at Jonah, I won't…I can't…he's my brother.

* * *

 **Oregon**

"They're getting grown up."

John looked across the room at his kids. "I know. We talked about having a fifth on when Anna was two, but…we decided that four was enough. She's a great mom."

Jimmy looked at him. "She's coming home."

I hope so, John thought, I really hope so. She's terrified of what she may have inside her…she's the same person. I know that and deep down she does too.

* * *

 **In the Woods**

Max looked at her brother, grabbing himself, as she kicked him in the gut this time. Grimacing, she stuffed a sock in his mouth and bound his hands and legs together. "Sorry, Brother."

He glared at her, as she backed away from him.

"I'm not Cana and I'm going home."

Covering him with the dirty blankets, she cautiously made her way down the caverns. Where am I? Morrell? Amy and Jacob? This was a bad idea…I should be home. Cooking dinner and doing homework. Sinking into the shadows, she watched as the pack rounded another corner. Darting in the other direction, she let out a long breath as she stared at the makeshift bars. "Morrell?"

He looked at her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither of us should," Max started, pulling at the bars. "We need to go. Now. Get a god damn army in here or something. Stand back."

Morrell stepped back, as she sliced the lock off the cage. "You're doing well on your own."

She looked at the other cages. "I don't know the way out."

"Come on," he said, as they sunk into the shadows. "This way…it's blocked, they moved a giant boulder to bring me in here."

Max gulped, as they moved through the caves. "Where are they?"

"Waiting for Goddess Cana to command them?"

"Goddess Cana is retired. This whole thing is…I'm never leaving the house again."

"Max," he said. "The kids?"

She gulped. Kenny's kids…Freezing. "Look."

"Hello," Morrell said, as they stared at the kids watching them by the exit. "Get behind me Detective."

I'm never leaving this place. They brought me home Max thought, I'm never holding my kids, kissing my husband…No. "Let us pass."

"Cana?"

She looked at Amy Brock…they never gave them Kenny's last name. "Do you want to go see your grandparents? Where is your brother?"

She ran to Max hugging her tightly. "I want to go home. Jacob wants to stay."

Max gulped at that, hugging the girl back. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Not without my brother."

The little boy who looks so much like Kenny. Focus, Max, focus. "Where is he?"

"Max," Morrell said, as the kids led them down the cavern, as Amy Brock pressed closely to her side. "We have to go. We can come back for him."

"What if they vanish again? They'll never stop, Morrell. Not ever."

"I want Jacob."

Morrell picked her up and looked at Max again. "What do you think, Detective?"

She looked at the 20 kids with them and Amy Brock in his arms. Let being Cana do so some good. Save them. "Is anyone coming?"

"Go!" he yelled, seeing the torches and hearing the yells. "Run, now!"

Afraid to look back, she plunged being Morrell in the darkness. I don't want to die.

* * *

 **Oregon**

No, John thought, no. "Where is she?"

"Her and Morrell are missing," Agent Thomas said. "There were eight agents with their throats ripped out and 20 dead cult members. There is no sign of anyone else. We lost her tracking signal."

Max, no. Looking over at his occupied kids, he turned back to the agent. "You need to find my wife."

* * *

 **In the Woods**

"Don't touch me!" Max cried, pushing back their clawing hands, before she, Morrell and Amy slid through the gap and into the field. Swatting their hands away as they shut the rock wall tight. "Where?"

"Run!" Morrell said, looking at her. "Move it, Detective!"

She looked at him and Amy. Go, go now! Falling into a full sprint behind him, she heard the rocks scraping back. Screaming as she crashed into Morrell, she fought bursting into tears at the site of the FBI in front of them. Thank you.

Morrell passed her Amy. "They're right behind us. Get Detective Littleton and Amy Brock home."

Max squeezed Amy tightly. "You're safe. Where are we?"

"Not far from your house. In the car, Detective."

"We're going home, Kiddo," she promised, hugging her. "Back to your grandparents."

"Cana!" she screamed, stabbing her in her shoulder. "You lied!"

Max gasped, dropping her on the ground as blood gushed from her shoulder and Amy began to chew on her open wound. One of them…I was too late. Flinching, as the FBI tackled and cuffed Amy, she looked at Morrell pressing a bandage to her shoulder. "You're fine."

She nodded, as she watched in horror as they gassed the approaching cult. It's done. I couldn't save them.

* * *

 **Oregon – The Brocks**

"What?" Jimmy said. "Where are our grandchildren?"

"They're being evaluated. Amy stabbed Maxine and then tried to eat her."

"Is Max okay?" Jimmy asked, looking at a pacing Littleton. "Are Amy and Jacob…what did they do to them?"

"They're kids, we're hoping we can…we pulled them out of it once. The conditioning they had, both times. They're being evaluated. We pull 148 people out of those woods."

We failed Kim, Jimmy thought, and we failed her children.

"We found something else," Morrell said, as they watched the doctor to talk to John. "Deputy Lacos."

"You found Kenny?" Jimmy repeated. "Kenny Lacos."

"He's not in the best of shape," Morrell continued. "The cult had some prisoners…they seemed to drink their blood. Eat their flesh."

"For 10 years?" Jimmy asked, looking at Littleton following the doctor down the hallway. Kenny who we thought…a prisoner. He vanished, we thought he ran and…Jacob and Amy's dad. "We need to get int touch with his family. His parents died seven years ago."

Morrell nodded. "He wanted to see Max. It's who he kept asking about."

Still, Jill thought he told her over and over again that he loved her before he vanished. While Kim was missing, his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend. Even when she eloped with John…he kept… "Of course, he does."

* * *

 **Oregon – The Littleton's**

Looking at her reflection, she grimaced a bit. Dirty, paint smudged on my arms and cheeks, my hair in these braids, I want to go home. I want to shower, hug my kids…never leave John's side again. Amy and Jacob…beasts like the rest.

"Do you have any idea how glad I am to see you?"

Oh, John…Standing up slowly, she faltered a bit on her feet. Leaning into his steadying arms, she winced a bit as he hugged her tightly to him. "John."

He loosened his grip as she stiffened, and he looked at her bandaged shoulder, before tilting her face to his. Filthy, he thought, bandaged up, pregnant and shaking. "I love you so damn much."

She buried her face in his chest and he squeezed her tightly again. "John."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, smiling a bit at her tightly braided hair. Shaking, he thought, clinging. "I like the hair."

She buried her face in his neck. "Don't let go."

"I always have you."

My love, she thought, I'll be the best wife and mother for him and our kids. "I want to go home."

"You smell really badly, Honey."

"I want to go home. I want to see our kids. I want to take a shower."

He fiddled with her braids. "Kara and I can help you with this…what did they put in it? You look adorable."

"I think it was blood and oil…it," she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. "Jonah, he said…they had people there. They drank their blood, made the kids eat the flesh…John, they followed me my entire life. Everyone who died…"

"No, get it out of your head. You stopped them."

"How do you do that? How can you see the best in me still?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Unconditional, Honey. I fell for that prickly deputy."

She smiled into his chest at that. He does see the best me. The girlfriend, wife and mother he wanted, I became that. "Can we go home?"

* * *

 **Oregon – The Brocks**

"Max. John."

John squeezed her tighter to him at that. Shaking, he thought, I'm never letting her go again. "We were heading out."

Jimmy looked at her, in baggy scrubs and John's sweatshirt, with her braided hair pulled back and her face scrubbed clean. "You brought them home, Max."

She nodded, not budging from John's side. "Did we get them all? Amy and Jacob…are they okay?"

"She stabbed you."

"That wasn't her. It was what they," Max said softly. Raising the pack to survive in that world. Feeding, hunting…killing. Waiting for me. No, it's done. I'm burying Cana so deep in me and I'm going to be the best wife and mother I can be. I'm going to raise our kids to be wonderful people. Maxine Littleton. I like her. I am her. "It's okay. They're home."

Jill looked at her for a long moment, all but clinging to him. "Did they hurt you?"

She bit her lip, thinking of Jonah. "They worshipped me. Or they worshipped…Cana. It's…I never want to go back there"

"You never have to," John promised. "It's over. You're home. You're safe."

They do love each other, Jill thought, John is so devoted to her…he didn't even flinch when Kenny was all over her 10 years ago. They were always a beautiful couple once they got past their animosity. I don't think they saw it coming. "Hundreds of kids are safe now."

She nodded. How deep it goes…Master, Father, he burrowed deep into my thoughts, it would have been so easy to be Cana, to continue…I'm free. No more death. Just be Max. "That's good."

"Detective."

Max looked up, meeting Morrell's eyes. "Hi."

He looked her over. "How is your shoulder?"

"I'm fine."

Liar, John thought, you're never this clingy…not that I mind you holding onto me. Ah, Max, you don't do this vulnerable in public often. "We're heading out."

"Wait," Morrell said, looking at them. "We found people in the caves. People they kept there to feed on. One of them was Kenny Lacos."

Max felt John squeeze her at that. Kenny…no…they took him. They dragged him from his bed and took him to the woods. Master said they killed him… "What?"

"He's alive and asking for you."

She looked at John, her heart racing at that. Kenny, here, now…alive. A second chance? No, I promised myself…John and our kids. They're it for me. He never loved me, not until it was too late. "What?"

"He keeps asking for you. Much like he did 10 years ago."

"All these years…we thought he…oh, god."

"Where?" John asked, looking at his shell-shocked wife. "Get it together, Honey."

"John?" she asked, seeing nothing but love and concern on his face. My rock. It's been him… the best decision I ever made was to love him.

"It's a good thing. Where is he?" John said. "If he wants to see you after 10 years, you're going."

Kenny… Happily married. Four kids. "I just…How? Alive? What did…. Where?"

That's my girl, John thought, she's okay. Kenny alive…of course he wants Max right now. He's always wanted Max. Keeping her close, they followed Morrell down the hallway. Feeling her falter next to him, he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "You're fine."

I can't, Max thought, he's dead. Alive, no my life is with John. It's the life I chose. Freezing in the doorway at the emaciated man on the bed, she felt her heart break. He's out. He's free. He can know his kids. "Kenny?"

He turned his head and stared at her for a long moment. "Max…"

She gulped, not budging from John's side at his gaze. "Hi."

"Max…you did this. You did all of this."

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter...**

* * *

 **Oregon – Kenny's Room**

Max stepped back at that, feeling John tug her closer to him. He believes in me. Kenny is out of his mind. "What?"

He stared at her. "You set me up. You said you believed me."

She gulped at that. "I'm so sorry."

"I needed you."

Kenny, she thought, John needs to let go of me. He shouldn't be touching me now…Kenny.

Max, he thought, staring at her. Max. Still with him…she believed I did this. That I was capable of this…while being with him. Mine. "I still need you."

She gulped at that. Go to him. Nothing is stopping us…I'm not pregnant. We're together… No, I can't. I promised I'd stay with John. I'm committed…Not Kenny. He should be dead. He never chose me.

"I'm so sorry."

John looked at her, stiff in his arms, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Shaking… "Honey."

"She isn't your Honey. The Master wanted me to bring her home. She's Cana Whittaker."

* * *

 **Kenny – 10 Years Ago**

"What the hell?" he groaned, as he was dragged through the darkness. "Where…"

Solomon smiled, as he towered over him in the cave. "Welcome."

"Where am I?"

"You're one of us now."

He struggled against his chains. "One of you?"

"Our children need to feed," he smiled. "You hurt my daughter, my Sweet Cana. I wanted to kill you, leave you strewn about for her. This, this life for you, it will be much worse."

"Cana?"

"I took you for her. To punish you. Your girlfriend, my Elena now, is a fine bride. She will feed on you shortly…Cana will be so pleased."

"Feed?"

He gestured Elena into the room. "Hello, My Love."

She looked at Kenny for a long moment, as she rubbed her eight month pregnant stomach. "I'm hungry, Master."

"Kim?" he asked, looking at his filthy and tattooed covered girlfriend. Pregnant…that's my kid. "Kim?"

She stared at him, baring her sharpened teeth. "My name is Elena."

"Kim," he pushed, as she climbed on top of him. "We'll get out of here. We can go home."

"I am home," she growled, sinking her teeth into his leg as he screamed. Ripping flesh from his leg, she sat back and chewed.

* * *

 **Kenny's Hospital Room**

"We know that," Morrell said. "She's been cooperating since she found out."

Kenny stared at her. "She's always known. Haven't you, Cana?"

She shook her head. He called him Master…me Cana. He knows… "No. I'm not her. Not since I was a baby."

"He was going to send me to bring you home. He knew you would come with me."

Max felt John's arm tighten around her. "What?"

Kenny smiled at her. "The Master wanted you home. With your family."

"They aren't my family."

"Oh, they are Cana. You belong with us. You'll lead us."

Locked up, she thought, or dead. I'm not safe…I'll never be safe. John can't keep me safe. "No."

"Oh, yes," he said, straining his arm to reach her. "It's our time. Our people need us."

Shaking, John thought, Kenny is out of his mind. Max is done with this, I'm never letting her out of my sight. "Morrell, I'm taking Max home."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"Mom, you look pretty," Gracie said, as Anna and Noah snuggled into her sides. "Mom, where were you?"

She winced a bit, as Gracie, Kara and John unbraided her hair and wrinkled her nose a bit at the smell. "Just…police work, Kiddo. Boring work stuff."

"She's home now," John said, seeing a hint of a smile on her face. Shaky, but home. "And not going anywhere."

His hands, she thought gentle and strong on me. The way he looks at me. I need to let Kenny go. He's out of his mind. I can be happy here. I am happy here.

"Mom?" Kara asked. "Are you okay?"

Safe in the woods. In the bunker. No one will hurt us there. No. It's done. "I'm just tired…but so glad to be home with you guys."

"Did you kiss Daddy?" Anna giggled. "Mommy, you always kiss him."

"Your mom is very kissable," John said, as they finished up her hair. "How about we let her shower and get some rest, guys?"

"I want Mommy," Noah insisted, not letting go. "Mommy, don't go."

She hugged him back, meeting John's worried gaze. "I'm never leaving you."

* * *

 **Kenny -10 Years Ago**

"Kim."

She licked the blood from his thigh. "My name is Elena."

Her babies, our babies, he thought, why are we here? "Elena, please. Look at me. Know me."

"I know my Master."

"Leave us, Elena," Solomon said, nodding to her babies. "I need a word with our guest."

She picked up her twins, letting him lick the blood from her face as she left. "Yes, Master."

"What did you do to her?"

"She is my bride…Much like Cana will be when she joins us. My daughter who will lead us into the light."

Kenny stared at him. "Why Kim? Why me?"

"You broke my Cana's heart. You not loving her drove her to that man…she had tainted children who can never be one of us."

Tainted, he thought, no…she isn't. No. "Max?"

"Her name is Cana."

"You're Max's dad?"

"Everything I do is for my Sweet Cana. You broke her heart and this is your punishment."

Max, no, he thought. I broke her heart…what? She wanted nothing to do with me even when I told her I loved her. She…she loves Littleton. Her dad, no…he's going to bring her here too. Turn her into a monster like Kim. "Max, she…I didn't break her heart. She loves Littleton."

Solomon smiled at that. "If only you loved my Sweet Cana like I do."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"Look at you," John smiled, watching her in nothing but a towel. "You look good."'

Max looked up from where she was combing through her thrice washed hair. "I think I got the stench off."

"You can smell all you want as long as you're home."

She smiled, as he wrapped his arms back around her and pressed his lips to hers. Such a good kisser…just a good man. Who loves me. "I missed this."

"I missed you. I worried about you…Max."

She sunk into his arms, letting her towel fall to the ground. "Hmm. Wait."

He pulled back, studying her for a long moment. "Honey?"

"I can't."

"Max?" he pressed, as she looked away from him. "Did something happen down there? Did one of them…Max?"

Kenny, she thought, I betrayed him. I sent him there, I married John, had kids with him…I thought he died. I thought my father killed him for hurting me. Instead…He's back. He survived. "No, I'm fine…it's just…I feel…dirty and…what is inside me? What if I wake up one day and…what if I'm like them? What if I…what if I do what my father did?"

"You want to start a cult in the woods?"

"He wanted to keep his family safe," she trailed off. "It's all I can think about right now, I want our kids safe and…what if I…"

"You're a wonderful mother and a bad ass detective. Cry, get it out because you're not this quivering mess. You aren't one of them, I don't care what your DNA says. Our kids are safe and so are you."

"You're too good for me. I mean that. You're such a good man, John," she said, as his hands settled on her butt. "I couldn't have asked for a better husband."

"We have a lifetime ahead of us."

She smiled at that, enjoying his hands on her. I wish we did. Oh, John, I wish we did.

* * *

 **Kenny 8 Years Ago**

"You've served us well."

I can't move, Kenny thought, I'm dying. Kim is pregnant, my kids…this place. "Please."

"You are part of our pack."

"No."

"I am your Master."

"Never."

Solomon smiled at him. "You could go home and bring Cana. She would come here for you."

I can't…I can't do that. Go, not come back…I can't abandon Kim or my kids, even if they don't know me. "Leave her alone."

"She's more willful now. That world has ruined my sweet Cana. She'll never join us on her own now."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

"Max?" John asked looking at her on the back porch staring at the woods. "You okay?"

She took the offered cup of coffee. "Yeah. Just thinking."

He sat down next to her. "About what?"

"What's out there. What if there are more…and Kenny. They ate him and still he…the Master has him. You weren't down there and…they worshiped me. I saw the bible…Cana was, is…he made me a…story, legend, this thing I can't…"

"Max."

"So many people died. I couldn't save them."

"Those kids have a chance at a normal life now."

She looked back at the woods. My bunker. I can keep my kids safe there… "I want our kids to be safe. I don't want to go all overprotective and…all I can think of is them taking them. They said they were tainted, John…because they're half black."

"Then they won't take them if they're out there."

She looked at him with that. "We don't…we don't talk about race anymore."

"You're my wife and they're our kids. Our skin color never mattered. We're a family, Max."

"The best decision I made was to date you."

"Ah, you were so nervous…and so damn pretty on our first date. I couldn't stop touching you…by the time I kissed you? I knew."

She smiled at that. "It was a good kiss. I like to think we've gotten better at it too."

"Kissing you is one of my favorite things…it makes the kids squirm when they see it."

"We're bad influences."

"Nah. They're lucky to have parents who like each other."

She smiled at that. I do like him…it could have…I thought this was our fresh start. It was supposed to be just us here. I was happy being a wife. If I didn't go back to work…if they didn't follow me here…it would all be so perfect still. How can John still look at me like this? How can he hold my hand and smile at me like that? "You like me?"

He rested his forehead against hers. "I like-like you."

She pressed her lips to his. I'm doing this for him. It's the only way.

* * *

 **Kenny's Hospital Room**

"Did you ever see Cana in the caves?" Morrell asked.

"Cana is a goddess. She lived among the evil world. The Master wasn't happy with her anymore. She tainted the bloodline."

Morrell sat back. A racist cult on top of everything else. Max…something is off about this case. There is something she isn't saying. She did look shocked to see Kenny…shocked when Amy tried to eat her. "How so?"

"Those kind won't be part of our new world."

"When did you first see Cana?"

"Cana," he smiled. "I knew she was a goddess when I met her. She needs to remember. She needs to save us."

* * *

 **Kenny 8 Years Ago**

"Take me home," Kim said, straddling Kenny in the cave. "Take me home, Kenny."

He stared at her. She's in there, Kim is still in there. Under the dirt, grime, tattoos, hair…she's still Kim. "Kim?"

She nodded her fanged teeth resting on her lips. "I was scared…look at me. I want to go home. I want to be with you."

"You're beautiful, Kim."

"Kenny…"

"Kim," he pressed, straining to touch her. "Unchain me. We'll go together."

"With my children."

He nodded. She has four…and look at her. I think she's pregnant again. "All of them."

"What else will you do for me, Kenny?"

"Anything, Kim. Whatever you need."

She smiled slowly at him, injecting him with the same drugs that guided her transformation. "My name is Elena and the Master needs you with us. Rest, and we will remake you to serve us."

"Kim!" he cried, hating himself for letting his guard down with her. "Kim! Don't! I want to help you!"

"You'll never take our babies," she hissed, was a fog crept over his face. "You belong to us."

* * *

 **FBI Holding**

"Cana! Cana!"

What the hell, Morrell thought, as they all chanted in unison together. What is this? An agent is still on the Littleton house…she did well. Shocked at Kenny being alive and Amy biting her…more shocked at him calling her Cana. How does he know she's Cana? How did the blood get in his bathtub if he didn't…Cana Whittaker. She isn't…A detective. Happily married. Four children at home. How did the blood get there?

"Cana!" they cried again, before dropping to the ground at the same time in silence.

"Get the doctors!"

* * *

 **Kenny 5 Years Ago**

He sat on the floor of the caves, the children suckling blood from his legs. Drowsy, he leaned back against the wall of the cave.

"Abraham."

Kenny looked up. "Master."

Solomon smiled, as he led his wife to him. "Add to our family, Abraham."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Littleton House**

Max kissed John's cheek. I'm so sorry, she thought, looking at her drugged and sleeping husband. You are wonderful…I saw how Morrell was looking at me. "Good-bye, John."

* * *

 **One Year Later - John**

I still can't, John thought, looking at his kids in their living room. She left…drugged us and left. Vanished…she left me, our kids…just a note saying she was sorry. She did this…she sent Kim to her father, set Kenny up and had them take her too. Years of serving her father and the cult on the outside. An actress, this whole time, a murderer, psycho…and I loved her.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Gracie," he smiled, Max's clone, her face under all those dark curls. Holding her math book and…I think she misses Max most of all. How Max looked like when she held her the first time. She loved our kids…it's why she left them. A psycho. "What's up?"

She dropped her book and ran to him. "I had a nightmare. It was Mom."

John hugged her back. If I see her again, when the FBI finds them… "Your Mom loves you, Gracie. She's mad some bad choices but she would never hurt you."

"Why did she leave me?"

John hugged her tighter. I'll never forgive her for this. She destroyed so many lives… Morrell thinks she may have poisoned that cult back in Rome but they can't prove it. Max… "She's sick…in her brain. She needs to work it out. Okay? You're safe here with me."

"I love you, Dad."

* * *

 **One Year Later – Max & Kenny**

Max smiled, as she laid with Kenny in their bed. Tracing her fingers over his scars, she sighed as he kissed her. Finally…Us. I can be myself with him…not perfect wife and mother Maxine Littleton. She's gone…I'm free.

"Cana," he whispered, as they kissed again. "My sweet Cana."

She smiled at him. I can be Cana. "I am yours. I'm always yours."

"Our pack."

She nodded, looking at the kids they had been collecting over the past year. Start again. For my Master. As he would have liked…We can do it right. "We belong together."

Kenny nodded, pinning his mate to the bed. "What can I do to serve you?"

She smiled up at the man she had loved forever. "Love me, Kenny, just love me."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Next Up: A Kenny and Max fic as requested...


End file.
